


Bottom of the Pyramid

by OohTheEdge



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: American Football, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Cheerleaders, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Exploitation, F/M, Femdom, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge
Summary: Just after a hard fought victory at Echo Creek Academy's Football game, the Cheer Captain Brittney celebrate their win against the opposing team and Marco Diaz's first game as a Cheerleader with some fun in the Locker room... With the entire football team. Made in collaboration with a buddy of mine, 284_Dragon.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Brittney Wong
Kudos: 7





	Bottom of the Pyramid

At the final moments of the Football game between the Echo Creek Possums and the Bakersfield Bakers scored, the Echo Creek side went wild as the team scored the winning touchdown. Everyone on the Echo Creek side erupted into cheers. Yells and swears were also thrown towards the Bakersfield side along the lines of "Get bent, Bakers" and "blow us, Bakers", pouring salt on the wounds of the players limping off the premises with their proverbial tails between their legs.

Cheerleaders celebrated their team's victory over their opponents with a celebratory pyramid, while shouting out their traditional Echo Creek chant. Brittney, the Captain, stood at the top over everyone else, symbolic of her overall position in the established hierarchy of the entire school body. 

And standing at the very bottom, sharing the position with Chantel and Sabrina on both sides as well as carrying the weight of the rest of the girls above was none other than Marco Diaz. He donned the same exact uniform as the rest of the girls. The same orange skirt, the same knee highs, and the same top that exposed his shoulders. In addition, he also had on a pair of saucy eyelashes and a long ponytail that maintained his feminine appearance, unbeknownst to those in the distance and/or those that don't know him personally. 

After nearly breaking his back carrying most of the team, the Pyramid finally collapsed as all the top girls jumped off the shoulders they stood on and back onto the green grassy ground. 

The Cheer Squad, while walking parallel to the victorious and rowdy Football team, head to the locker rooms while also exchanging uplifting and congratulatory remarks on a job well done on tonight's game. And especially towards Marco.

"Woowww, Diaz." Said Brittney to the boy while throwing an arm around his shoulder. Knowing her, Marco rightfully flinched at the contact because such a friendly gesture was unusual for someone like her. "Caught a lotta looks tonight, huh?" Said the Queen Bee Captain. 

"R-really?" Marco's heart went aflutter after hearing that. It was what he wanted the entire night really. Knowing that all the eyes of the guys on the field were on him made the little white panties under his skirt even tighter than they already were.

Marco and the rest of the squad finally reached the Girls' Locker Room. As the other girls commenced changing out of their uniforms before hitting the showers, Marco was stopped by Brittney from doing the same. A few nearby girls glanced their way, wearing knowing looks on their faces and speaking in hushed tones to one another while their eyes stayed on Marco. 

"Nuh-uh-uh." She wagged her finger at him as if chastising a child. "You keep that on."

"What? Aww, but I'm sooo sweaty and sticky!" He protested, before taking a whiff of his smooth and shaven pits. His face scrunched in a slight grimace. "And smelly!" "Trust me, you're gonna wanna keep that on for tonight." Brittney said while she slipped out of her own uniform, and hit the showers herself along with the rest of the team.

Obeying, he kept his dirty uniform on and merely sat at the benches, waiting. He heard the girls talking in the showers. More like whispering so he couldn't hear them. He could catch a few words here or there. Such as "oh my gosh, it's happening" and "is he even ready?" 

"Shhhh!" Marco heard Brittney hiss. "He's gonna hear you! Just shut up and shower and get outta here as soon as ya can!" That got Marco to start shifting uneasily in his seat as thoughts swam around in his mind. Ready for what? What's gonna happen tonight? Does it have to do with why Brittney is making him keep the dirty uniform on? He has no idea what's in store for him and that's what's making the anxiety flow through him.

Eventually, Marco heard the squeaky turn of multiple knobs and showerheads turning off one by one. Girls came pouring out of the showers in towels, before switching them out for their normal clothes. Soon, every girl began walking out of the locker room, some sneaking a few suspicious glances in Marco's direction. Some girls giggled. Others frowned almost mournfully.

Brittney was the only one who hadn't left yet. She approached Marco, her phone in hand, and looked down on him like the peasant beneath him she treated everyone as.

"So how was Oskar?" She vaguely asked.

"Wha-whaddya mean?" Marco stammered.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Diaz!" Brittney brandished an accusatory finger. "I know what you've been up to for a long time now."

"Look, I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Marco fidgeted in place, sweating profusely. "Can I please just go home?"

"Ok then." The Cheer Captain pulled her phone out, tapping its screen a few times before showing it to Marco.

It depicted a video of the boy, in full drag, giving Oskar Greason head.

"Whoa, Mango…" The Keytarist hung his head back as he sat on a couch. He stroked Marco's ponytail, encouraging him. From the looks of it, the femboy was giving the blowjob his all. "You're soooo good at this…"

Rather than acknowledge the praise, Marco bobbed his head faster, slurped louder, and hollowed his cheeks to suck even harder. At the same time, Oskar's groans grew louder, until they turned into gasping breaths.

"Oh gosh, Mango! I'm! I'm gonna…"

One much louder groan later and the footage showed Marco's cheeks puffing up as Oskar shoved his hips as far as he could while also pulling Marco against his waist.

A drawn out gulp later and Marco opened his mouth to show how nothing remained.

Wh-where did you get that!?" Marco reflexively tried to snatch the phone away, but Brittney was quick to evade. With the attempt failed, he stood there pouting, a fiery blush coloring his face. 

"Let's just say a little Raven brought it to my attention." Brit answered with a seemingly gracious smirk. "Ooh you should see this other one!"

After several swipes on her phone screen, Brit pulls up another video. Once again, Marco was the main subject, but the content was drastically different.

The video started with Marco with his bare chest to the wall, a pair of pink frilly panties around his ankles, and his ponytail tugged back as he was fucked raw in the ass by who appeared to be a member of the swim team, with several other members nearby, watching and stroking their cocks with devious intents painted on the smirks in their faces.

"Yeah, this is what this pussy's for!" The Swimmer exclaimed as his broad hips clapped against Marco's bouncing bubble butt. The boy getting railed could only respond in loud, needy mewls which vibrated after every hard thrust. 

"I-I-I'm gonna cum…" Marco moaned, legs shaking violently. 

"Oh, I'm right there with ya!" The Swimmer yelled, his thrusts hammering at a more urgent pace. Before long, the larger guy stiffened in place, heaving a guttural growl. 

Marco whined as cum burst forth from his dick, splattering against the wall. When the Swimmer pulled out, the femboy had more cum dripping from between his ass cheeks and onto the floor. 

Another Swimmer stepped up, but Brit cut the video short before anything else happened.

"Seriously, Brittneyyyy!" Marco's voice cracked. Frustration on top of embarrassment wrinkled his features. "Where did you get these?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that. What you should worry about is what's gonna go down tonight."

Heavy footsteps entered the room. Marco's eyes bulged at the sight of the entire football team marching into the Girls' Locker room. 

Lustful grins gleamed off their faces. And Marco can see bulges in their pants that definitely weren't cups. 

A familiar sight that brought familiar feelings. 

Even as embarrassed and nervous as he was, his heart still beat with anticipation and all the blood being rapidly pumped went straight to his erection, threatening to rip through his panties. 

"What are they doing here?" Marco already knew the answer before he even asked the question, but his mind longed for the solace of confirmation. 

"Oh, I think you already know." Brittney briefly looked over her shoulder at all the horny athletes before turning back to Marco. 

"Y'see, there's a certain way we like to celebrate victories here in our little Squad. I figured you would be ready after I was sent these little videos of yours."

"A-ahh!" Marco moaned as Brittney's hand went beneath his skirt and squeezed his erection. 

"Sssso what, you're g-gonna blackmail me into doing this?" 

"Honestly. I don't even think I need to. I can feel how hard you are, y'know. Wow, you're such a slut."

Marco's throbbing dick sprung up once Brittney pulled his panties down. Before Marco could resist any further, he was pushed onto his back till he laid flat across the two back to back benches. Brittney proceeded to take off her own panties before straddling his hips, while she restrained his wrists to keep him still. 

The boy can feel the burning heat of Brittney's pussy wafting over his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. Right in front of the entire football team too. 

Marco went stiff when he felt the slick wetness of his Captain sliding along his modest length. He felt so close yet so far. The teasing was excruciating and agonizingly slow. It just made him want to plunge his dick deep inside her already just to stop the painful lust clouding his mind.

The sounds of one zipper after another being undone and pants dropping to the solid floor caught Marco's attention. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by men jerking their cocks to the sight of the Cheer Captain on the verge of fucking this rookie boy. 

"You want it, don'tcha?" Brittney goaded, still rocking her hips to tease the possibility of penetration. 

Marco couldn't respond with anything more than more squeaky moans and his head rocking side to side, trying to endure the adversity Brittney was putting him through.

"I can't hear you!" Brittney yelled out, grabbing Marco's shaft and slapping it against her sopping entrance hard enough for it to sting.

"Y-yes!" He finally cried out, admitting his flaring desires in front of everyone in the locker room.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

So close. Marco can feel the tip of his dick just barely dipping past her lips. In his mind, he screamed at her to let him put it in already. To end this torture of dangling the proverbial carrot so closely to his mouth but refusing even a single nibble. "Ah-ahhhh!" Brittney mewled in sweet delight as a dick finally plunged itself deep within her flooding folds. 

At the same time, Marco's dick was pushed out of the way, rubbing along Brit's stomach while one of the nearby athletes clapped their thighs against the Cheer Captain's ass. Every inch of the football player's thick cock was graced with the delicious warmth and tightness of her pussy. A warmth and tightness that was stolen away from Marco right at the last minute, leaving him hot and greatly bothered. 

"Oh gosh, oh yes!" Britt continued to moan, looking down on her inferior with a sinister smile, knowing full well what she did to him.

  
  


"You… you really think- aw shit! You really think that toothpick was g-gonna get inside me? Not a… chance!" As Marco lied there and Brittey was busy with another person, someone else stepped to Marco's side and plopped his dick right onto the Latino's face "What the he-" Marco muttered before the solid stiffy of another football player slid down his throat. 

"Oh come on you big baby just get to it already." The footballer said as he pushed deeper inside Marco's gullet and held his face in place to make fucking the boy's mouth easier. With every push and pull, the boy's throat bulged. 

"Damn, it's like you were made to get face-fucked. You're not choking one bit." The athlete pointed out as he showed no mercy to the poor boy's throat. Marco couldn't get a single word out, only responding in loud, wet gurgles. 

"Wonder if his ass feels just as good." The athlete fucking Brittney asked. 

"Wanna find out?" Brittney herself proposed. With one hand, she pushed one of Marco's ass cheeks aside, revealing his tight little pucker. 

"You're already prepped. Go for it." The football player pulled out of her pussy, his dick coated in a thick layer of the Cheer Captain's natural lube. He aimed his cockhead directly towards its intended target. The tight little asshole waiting to be filled.

Marco let out a cry that carried with it a shrill girlishness that could rival that of his fellow cheerleaders. 

It was far from the first time the boy had ever been penetrated anally by another man, but something about being rutted by the football player felt different. Maybe it was the fact he was being fucked in front of so many people. Maybe it was the blackmail hanging over his head. Maybe it was the idea of being used by every single guy in the room Whatever it was, it left Marco a moaning, panting mess. 

The shame had long since faded and replaced with pure lust that enslaved Marco's mind, turning the potential embarrassment into full blown eroticism.

"Mmm! Mmm!" Marco tried yet failed to express his wants, his mouth plugged by the cock of another athlete. He felt that familiar tug of his balls and the throb of his cock. 

Thankfully, he didn't need anyone or anything around his cock. The constant pounding against his prostate was doing the job just fine. The Quarterback gave Marco's ass no quarter or mercy, the slickness of his feverish, consistent motions bolstered by the lubricant graciously provided by Brittney herself. 

"Mmmrrf! Mmmmmm!" Marco was close and dangerously so. Brittney had already gotten off of him and was instead bent over nearby as two football players spit roasted her, taking the constant pounding on each end as gracefully one would expect from the Queen Bee of Echo Creek.

Before Marco could make another sound, a strong, familiar flavor flooded his taste buds, then the rest of his mouth when the guy who face fucked him blew a large load down his throat. Marco, being the glutton he is, frantically tried to swallow every single drop, though some managed to slip from his lips and slid down his cheek.

At the same time, his asshole quickly filled to the brim as the guy on the other end broke into his own orgasm, his hips clinging tightly to Marco's bare ass as he hilted inside and made sure every single shot hit deep into the cheerleader boy's insides. 

Marco's body wouldn't stop convulsing. His own need to cum reached its boiling point. His hips rutted into the air as his loins screamed for release.

"Uh, uh, uhhh." Brittney had suddenly slapped a palm atop Marco's prick, his near orgasm slowly dying as her fingers clamped him. Marco looked at her with alarm. Cum was also smeared all over her lips and he can see some more dripping down her thighs.

"You're not allowed to cum till I say so, little boy." The Cheer Captain venomously demanded. She turned to address the other boys in the room. "Not a single one of you touched his cock and made him cum, alright?"

Marco swallowed the cum in his mouth before he weakly spoke.

"W-why…"

"My ritual, my rules. Just do what I say." She said tersely before tending to another set of athletes.

The boy rested his arm across his eyes, shielding them from any and all stimulus until he could catch his breath and regain his senses. 

Unfortunately for him, four more football players had already stepped up, their hard, throbbing dicks looking for attention in the form of a hot, femboy cheerleader. Even though it was the first set of loads he's taken for the night, which had left him exhausted, they definitely wouldn't be the last. 

Marco once again felt solid meat force its way into his asshole and another jammed down his throat. The other two opted to use each of his hands, as to make sure that any part of him that can please will please. And none of these boys were particularly gentle.

Marco's mind barely clung to the concept of time. His mental clock had long stopped ticking, blocked by all the dicks. clogging every hole he had. Player after player continued using Marco like a living onahole, releasing all the stress they've built up over every practice session and football match they've had thus far into and onto the boy.

Of course, it's not like whoever wasn't currently being pleasured by Marco weren't occupied themselves. After all, Brittney was there filling the empty fuck space by letting them fill her. Like Marco, every hand and hole of hers gripped tightly around every cock that offered itself.

Except that, unlike Marco, she had more control. While the boy was submissive and borderline lifeless, Brittney was using the boys for her own pleasure rather than the other way around. She took every dick that filled her orifices in stride. She threw her hips, tightened her holes, widened her throat, and did whatever that she knew would give herself and her multiple partners pleasure. She let them do what they wanted because she allowed them to. Every orgasm they've had was because she willed them to. This was the biggest thrill for her. Being in the midst of a gangbang but having more control than all the men fucking her combined.

And what made it even better was watching Marco nearby getting fucked into a coma by all the big, strong football players. To see a newbie choking on more than they could chew made every one of her own climaxes that much stronger. She was a sick bitch and she knew it. And took pride in it.

As Britt was still being screwed by other guys Marco was still lying there taking just as much if not more.

"Bri- Britt…" Marco's voice barely carried above the sexual commotion. His squeaky moans and the working cocks kept derailing his thoughts. "I think… I get your point. Can you j-just please…"

“Aww, but Marco I got way more in store. Won't ya hold out juuust a little bit longer?" the girl said in almost a menacing tone between moans as one footballer came in her pussy and changed positions with another who began fucking her in the ass. "I promise I'll make it all worth it."

After every Football Player in the locker room blew their last load, they all dispersed, by Brittney's deafening authority. Marco and Brittney, both filled to the brim and splattered head to toe in athlete cream, were the only ones remaining.

"So then Rookie," Brittney addressed, in her usual degrading tone, maintaining a composure that ignored how not even a minute earlier she was fucked six ways to Sunday.

"I think i got what I wanted." she said as she circled around him like a hawk to its prey.

"Glad you-" Marco coughed out a few thick white drops and sighed before continuing. "-had your fill."

"C'mon don't pretend you didn't enjoy it either. And besides…"

The Cheer Captain wrapped her dirty digits around Marco's aching length, squeezing his sore tip, reminding him of all he had to endure and his urgent need to let it all out. 

She straddled him, her grip on his dick firm and unrelenting. Her pussy, still moist and raring to go even after several of her own as well as her many partners' orgasms, hovered teasingly above Marco's throbbing length.

"You ready now Diaz?" Britt said while teasing the poor, trapped boy, his tip brushing along Brittney's lower lips.

"Just… just get this over with!" he pleaded, tiredly so. He's been teased for so long, he just wanted it all to end.

"Hey, you don't get to make demands. I do!" 

Brittney screeched, her grip becoming deathly and adding another burning layer of pain on top of the agonizing urge to cum.

"Ah!" Marco cried out, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to endure. 

"I don't appreciate disobedient little boys who don't know their place." Brittney said, furrowing her brows at him.

She casted a wider, darker shadow over him, his entire body dwarfed by her wrath and dominance.

Brittney's assault was merciless. The way Marco's shaft parted her lips, flirting with the idea of penetration but ripping the hope away as she kept rubbing herself atop him.

"You think you're in any position to boss me around? After being passed around the entire football team and used as nothing more than a breathing sex toy? C'mon, don't make me laugh."

As Brittney continued ceaselessly grinding her pussy along Marco's shaft, all the cum inside her mixed with her own sticky juices had begun coating the boy's length. 

"I-I'm sorry…" Marco meekly apologized, feeling so submissive that it felt more like obligation than something to placate his would-be mistress. "I won't do it again."

"Good boy." Brittney praised as a devious smile stretched across her face. "Now beg for it. Like the good little dog you are."

"P-please Brittney… let me cum…"

She smiled, her game being played the way she wanted. 

"Mmmm… I dunno. I mean, I've already been filled by sooo many cocks that were soooo much bigger than yours. I mean you saw it yourself. What makes you think this…"

Marco whimpered as Brittney flicked his dick with her finger. 

"...can do anything for me?"

"P-please Brittney! I've held out without cumming just like you said!"

Brit ponderously tapped her chin. "Yeah you did, didn't you? I guess you deserve some kinda reward, don'tcha?"

Before Marco could do anything else, Brittney's pussy had quickly shifted towards his face. He flinched as thick white drops rained down upon him.

Brittney didn't wait or warn before practically slamming her messy muff on Marco's face. He was offered little choice but to lap up the cum and juices that had started filling his mouth.

"That's right, take it! Clean up this mess." Brittney urged as she held her skirt up and rolled her hips on her partner's face, sighing with delight the way he worked his tongue all over her folds and scooped cum up from every nook and cranny his taste buds could reach. Marco was no stranger to tasting cum, so swallowing it was like business as usual for him.

"That's a good boy…" Brittney complimented, her voice low and sultry yet still laced with a bit of evil to it. She held Marco's cheek in her hand, making him flinch, unaccustomed to the strangely tender gesture, by someone who had been anything but since he first came to know her.

She rose back up, shifting her body back to where it was, her crotch over Marco's, ready to bestow upon him his promised award. 

Marco could barely contain himself when he felt his prick breach her outer lips. Next thing he knew he was balls deep in a tightness he's never felt before. Burning heat filled him from the tip of his cock to the rest of his body as Brittney's velvety wetness swallowed every inch of him. At the same time he can still feel an abundance of cum smeared all over the Cheer Captain's insides, drowning his dick. 

With every bump and grind, there was a wet squishing noise, accompanied by viscous tethers momentarily connecting their flesh, reminding them both what the squad of athletes left behind for the both of them.

Brittney didn't moan as intensely as she did while being gangbanged, yet she still grinned with a sadistic joy by the way Marco's face twisted in lust. The way he squirmed beneath her, fighting to make this last as long possible. Brittney never even told him to hold him. He did so as if by instinct, in order to prolong his own pleasure and please her the best way he knew how.

"Ah… ahhh." Marco's head reeled back, his chin towards the ceiling, eyes tightly shut. Brittney knew that face, that body language. Her smile only became wider.

She remained hopping on the male's throbbing, sore cock, not giving the slightest hint of slowing down. "Ahh- Damn Marco. You look like you're about to explode any minute now." 

As she kept going up and down on Marco's dick, he ended up tuning out whatever derogatory words she threw at him. He could barely catch how she said she was gonna brag about taking his virginity to her posse. 

But he didn't care. Her pussy felt too good for him let loose already. Marco used a number of onaholes in his life, and not a single one of them could match the needy pull, the gushing wetness, or the velvety slickness of Brit's pussy.

"Aww, I kinda almost feel bad for how pathetic you look right now. I don't blame you. Plenty of guys would kill to be in your position right now."

Brittney giggled as she slowed down her thrusts just a bit, yet clenching even tighter than she ever had that night.

"Go ahead." Brittney goaded. "Let it aalll out. It's okay. I give you permission to cum. Now.

And like an instant flick of a switch, it finally happened. Marco gave in, almost passing out from the sheer intensity of his orgasm, instead leaving him fatigued, relieved, and slightly in pain.

"There...you happy now, Brit?" Marco tiredly asked between breaths. 

"Eh." she shrugged as she got back up and straightened herself out. "Exploitation and abuse is the name of the game and I'm an addicted player."

"Wow, you're a sick bitch, y'know that?"

A devilish smile spawned on Brit's face. "Thanks, I try." She handed him his clothes and the rest of his. "Now go get yourself a shower, you look and smell disgusting."

Marco glared at her. "You're one to talk."

Brit raised an eyebrow. "Is that any way to talk to someone who's withholding information that could ruin your life?"

Marco sighed in disbelief that he has to continue playing her little game. 

"No, you're right. I'm sorry... ma'am."

"That's more like it." She said as she joined him in the showers.

They both ended up showering far away from each other. Marco let the water flow gently on his skin, closing his eyes to seek solace from the insanity he just endured. 

"You're not gonna tell anyone about this, are you?" Marco asked.

"Nah I won't. You have my word as your Cheer Captain. Dunno about the Footballers though."

"Britneyyyy!"

"Chill, chill. I control this school, remember? They won't tell anybody. I'll make sure of that.

Marco rolled his eyes as he resumed washing himself of all the jizz and other fluids coating his body. He couldn't help but think about how much trust he's willing to put in Brittney to keep this secret.

"'I'll make sure of that', she says," Marco chuckled to himself. "Yeah right. And I'm a princess."


End file.
